Kaien X Hisagi Love Story
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Kisah tentang KaiHisa,dari perkenalan hingga hubungan selanjutnya. Yaoi!


**Kaien x Hisagi Love Story**

**By:ShuuKai & Shuushi**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach sudah pasti punya Tite-Kubo**

**Rated :T-M**

**Warning :Shounen-Ai, Yaoi,Lemon,Sex toys,Bondage, for Underage! No Flame for this Pairing!**

**Enjoy my Fic!**

* * *

Di sebuah kota yang damai,aman dan tentram yang bernama Kota Karakura. Pagi ini seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut Ravennya berangkat ke sekolahnya,yaitu SMP Karakura. Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat 25 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan jika tidak cepat maka ia akan terlambat.

"Aduh... Gawat kalau gw telat neh! Yang jaga Pak Zaraki lagi. Oh My God! Kalau sama guru lain sih masih bisa memelas dan minta dispensasi tapi kalau sama bapak yang satu ini? Oh jangan harap!"gerutu cowok yang bernama Shiba Kaien ini sambil berlari dengan semangat 45.

Tiba-tiba

Bugh

"Ah,maaf. Lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien saat menabrak seseorang di depanya

"Iya,aduh.. sorry gw jalan gak lihat-lihat,"kata cowok itu

"Gak ini salah gw,aduh maaf ya gw terburu-buru banget nih,"kata Kaien lalu membantu orang itu berdiri

"Thanks ya, aduh dimana sih tuh sekolah sialan,"gerutu cowok itu

"Emang lo berapa lama di sini? Masa gak tau sekolah dimana?"kata Kaien bingung

"Hhh.. yang jadi masalahnya gw baru kemarin sampai,dan karena terlambat bangun jadi, gw ditinggalin deh. Makanya gw nyari-nyari tuh sekolah,"kata cowok itu lagi

"Emang lo sekolah dimana?"tanya Kaien

"SMP Karakura,"kata cowok itu

"O SMP Karakura, ayo ikut gw. Gw juga disana kog,"kata Kaien

"Ayo,o ya nama lo siapa?"tanya cowok itu

"Gw Kaien,lo?"tanya Kaien

"Gw Hisagi,salam kenal,"kata Hisagi

"Udah,masalah itu nanti aja deh,ayo ntar telat nih,"kata Kaien menyeret orang itu.

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut.

"Hwa,kalau gini ayo lewat belakang,"kata Kaien menarik tangan Hisagi

"Eh,lewat belakang?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Iya,dari pada di hukum. Ayo,"

Lalu mereka pun memanjat pagar belakang yang tidak begitu tinggi dan berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

"Wah,telat lagi ya,Kai?"

"Renji? Ah elo! jangan bikin kaget gitu bego!"kata Kaien kesal

"Hehe sorry bro,loh dia siapa?"tanya Renji

"Ah iya gw lupa,oya ayo ke kantor guru,"kata Kaien

"Iya."

"Woy Kai! Ah dasar.. "gerutu Renji keki dengan kelakuan Kaien yang gak jelas itu.

Di depan kantor

"Makasih banyak ya,Kai,"kata Hisagi

"Sama-sama His. Ya udah gw ke kelas dulu ya,"kata Kaien

"Iya. Makasih banyak atas semuanya,"kata Hisagi tersenyum.

"Iya."

Lalu Kaien kembali ke kelas.

'Tuh cowok manis juga, apalagi senyumnya itu. Gila charming banget! Apa gw suka sama dia ya?'gumam Kaien dalam hati

Di Kelas

"Kai,lo tega,"kata Renji yang nangis di sudut kelas dengan aura pelangi maksud saya hitam.

"Eh,lo kenapa Ren?"tanya Kaien innocent

"Masa gw lo cuekin dan di tinggalin? Hwe.."kata Renji nangis gaje

Kaien hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan temanya yang tidak waras ini.

"Katanya ada anak baru loh,"kata cewek berambut blond,Rangiku

"Eh,yang benar?"tanya cewek berambut pendek,Rukia

"Iya,gila! Dia tampan bangetz! Lo tau gak dia itu katanya sih anak Pak Kensei dan Bu Unohana loh,"kata Rangiku

"Yang bener? Wah.. hebat!Berarti saudara sama Kokuto dong?"kata Rukia

"Pasti dong, Hei! Kokuto!"panggil Rangiku pada cowok berambut silver

"Eh,ada apa Ran?"tanya cowok berambut silver,Kokuto

"Saudara lo sekolah di sini juga ya?"tanya Rangiku

"Iya,Kog tau?"tanya Kokuto

"Tadi gw liat dia di depan kantor,gila! Cakep banget! Masih single gak dia?"tanya Rangiku

"Mana gw tau,lo tanya aja langsung,"kata Kokuto

"Emang beda umur lo bedua berapa tahun?"tanya Rukia

" Cuma 1 tahun sih, bisa di bilang gw lebih tua dari pada dia,"kata Kokuto lagi

"O gitu, Eh, Kai-kun! Kapan datangnya? Tumben gak telat?"kata Rangiku yang menyadari kehadiran Kaien

"Eh,Ran-chan,udah dari tadi kog. Sibuk bener neh?"kata Kaien

"Iya itu loh ada anak baru,katanya dia bakal di kelas ini,gila! Cakep banget deh!"kata Rangiku jingkrak-jingkrak

"Segitunya bener lo,"kata Kaien tertawa

"Ya dia itu adiknya Kokuto!"kata Rangiku lagi

"Eh,lo punya adik?"kata Kaien cengo

"Ya punya dong,tuh bentar lagi dia juga datang,"kata Kokuto

"Woi! Pak Uki tuh,"kata Kusaka

Semua langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita ke datangan murid baru,silahkan masuk,"kata guru berambut putih,Ukitake

Seorang cowok dengan rambut Raven hitam,dan tatoo 69 dii pipi kirinya masuk. Kehadiranya langsung membuat para seisi kelas histeris.

"Kya! Keren!"

"Tampan!"

"Manis!"

Kaien hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan warga dan penghuni kelasnya yang overreacting berlebihan ini.

"Semuanya tenang!"kata ukitake

Suasana kembali hening

"Nah,baiklah perkenalkan dirimu,"kata Ukitake

"Perkenalkan saya Hisagi Muguruma,Senang berkenalan,"kata Hisagi membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah Hisagi-kun,silahkan duduk di sebelah sana dengan Kaien-kun,"kata Ukitake

"Baik,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Wah ketemu lagi ya,His."kata Kaien tersenyum

"Hehe iya Kai,"kata Hisagi

"Nah mari kita mulai pelajaranya. "kata Ukitake

.

.

.

* * *

Saat istirahat

"Tega lo bro` ninggalin gw sampai nyasar ke mana-mana,"gerutu Hisagi pada Kokuto

"Ya gimana lagi bro, gw pikir lo udah berangkat sama Dad,"kata Kokuto tanpa merasa bersalah

"Sialan lo!"gerutu Hisagi

Kokuto hanya terkekeh dengan sikap adiknya ini

"Iya,sorry deh otouto-chan,"kata Kokuto lagi

Hisagi yang keki langsung menghampiri Kaien yang lagi ngomong sama Renji.

"His,gak nyangka gw lo saudaranya si Kokuto,"kata Kaien

"Hehe ya gitu deh,"kata Hisagi

"Oya gw Renji,salam kenal,"kata Renji lagi

"Salam kenal Ren,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

Renji langsung tepar karena senyuman Hisagi,Kaien hanya terkekeh.

"Ya udah jalan-jalan yuk,"kata Kaien

"Iya."

Lalu mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi sekolah itu.

"Kai! Gila kembaran lo bro!"tanya seorang cowok botak,Ikkaku

"Eh,Ik gak dia ini adiknya koku,"kata Kaien

"Eh,masa? Wah gw pikir adik lo bro,mirip soalnya,"kata Ikkaku lagi

"Hehehe,"Kaien hanya tertawa

"Siapa namanya?"tanya Ikkaku

"Hisagi,"kata Hisagi

"O Gw Ikkaku,salam kenal. Ya udah lo liat si banci gak?"tanya Ikkaku

"Gak tuh,mungkin lagi pedicure medicure hehehe. "kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar,ya udah gw duluan ya. "kata Ikkaku lalu pergi

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut.

"Eh,Kai. Siapa tuh?"tanya cowok berambut blond,Kira

"Eh,Kir. Dia adiknya koku,"kata Kaien

"Eh,adiknya?"kata seorang cowok berambut putih,Hitsugaya

"Masa? Kalau kayak si Gin sih lo bilang gw percaya Kai. Tapi masa dia adiknya?"tanya Kira cengo

"Ya gitu deh,"kata Kaien

"Jujur Kai,kesanya yang ada kayak kembaran lo,"kata Hitsugaya

"Hehehe,"Kaien hanya tertawa

"Oya nama lo siapa?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Gw Hisagi,"kata Hisagi

"Gw Hitsugaya. "kata Hitsugaya

"Gw Kira,salam kenal,"kata Kira

"Ya udah gw cabut dulu,"kata Kaien

"Eh,ya hati-hati bro,"kata Hitsugaya

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut.

"Wah,lo terkenal juga ya,Kai. "kata Hisagi

"Hehe gak juga kog,mereka kebanyakan temen se geng gw pas SD,"kata Kaien

"O gitu,"kata Hisagi

"Kaien-kun!"panggil seorang guru dengan rambut coklat,Aizen

"Eh, ada apa Aizen sensei?"tanya Kaien

"Gini tolong kamu panggil anaknya Kensei yang namanya si Hisagi ya?"kata Aizen

"Nih dia sensei,"kata Kaien

"O jadi kamu Hisagi ya? Ayo ikut saya sebentar,"kata Aizen

"Baik sensei,"kata Hisagi

"Ya udah gw tunggu di luar His,"kata Kaien

"Eh,Iya Kai. "kata Hisagi

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Aku mengikuti guru ini menuju ke kantor,lalu ke ruangan ayahku.

"Eh, ada apa Da- maksudku Kensei-sensei,"kata ku

"Tadi kau berangkat dengan siapa?"tanya Kensei

"Ano,itu aku berangkat sendiri. Ya meski awalnya nyasar hehe,tapi untungnya aku ketemu dengan murid di sini. Lalu aku pergi denganya,"kata ku

"O begitu,ku pikir kau pergi dengan Kokuto,dasar anak itu. Jaga adiknya saja gak beres,"kata Kensei

"Udahlah Dad, Dad berlebihan,"kataku tersenyum

"Ya gimana lagi, kamu ini putri Dad satu-satunya,"kata Kensei lagi

"Dad aku ini kan cowok,"kata Hisagi

"Iya Dad tau,tapi bagi dad kau seperti perempuan. Apalagi Kau benar-benar manis,"kata Kensei

"Hhh dasar,"gerutu Hisagi

"O ya ngomong-ngomong jadi orang yang kau bilang itu siapa?"tanya Kensei

"Itu,Si Kaien,"kata ku

"O Shiba Kaien toh,murid yang hobinya suka telat itu,"kata Kensei

"Aduh,sensei buka aib aja,"gerutu Kaien

"Lah sejak kapan kamu disini?"tanya Kensei

"Baru aja, ayo His. Pak Mayuri udah masuk tuh,"kata Kaien

"Eh,Iya Kai. Aku pamit dulu ya,Dad. "kata ku

"Eh,iya. Hati-hati, nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aja di depan kantor. Nanti kau nyasar kemana-mana lagi,"kata Kensei

"Ah, Dad. "gerutuku

"Pamit dulu ya Sensei,"kata Kaien

"Iya. "

Lalu Kami pun kembali ke kelas.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

Pulang sekolah

"His, gak pulang?"tanya Kaien

"Duluan aja Kai,gw nunggu bapak gw dulu,"kata Hisagi

"Oke deh, Oya no hp lo berapa? Besok bareng aja berangkatnya."kata Kaien lagi

"087721656969. "

"Oke deh,Rumah lo diamana?"tanya Kaien

"Itu di kompleks Rukongai,"kata Hisagi

"O Rukongai. Oke deh,sampai jumpa His. "kata Kaien lalu berlalu

"Iya,Kai. Hati-hati,"kata Hisagi

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Kai,makasih banyak. Makasih karena lo udah mau temenan sama gw,padahal kita baru saja ketemu. Gw seneng bisa temenan sama orang kayak lo,yang baik dan ramah. 'kata ku dalam hati.

"Hisagi,ayo,"kata Kensei

"Eh,Iya Dad,"kata ku

Lalu kami masuk ke mobil sedan silver punya ayahku,dan pulang ke rumah.

"Gimana di sekolahnya?"tanya Kensei

"Ya gitu deh,aman kog. "kata ku

"Sepertinya kau akrab juga ya dengan si Kaien itu,apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Kensei

"Belum kog. Ini pertama kalinya neh,"kataku

"O gitu,ya habisnya kalian akrab bener,sedangkan sama Koku aja gak seakrab itu,"kata Kensei

"Hehe ya gimana lagi, Koku-nii itu bikin ilfeel dan nyebelin banget deh,"kataku

"Ya gimanapun dia kan kakakmu,"kata Kensei lagi

"Iya sih. "kataku

Ahirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah,setelah mermarkir sedan kami pun masuk ke rumah.

"Eh,udah pulang,"kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam,Unohana

"Eh,ya gitu deh Bu,"kata ku

"Aduh,ibu hawatir banget. Jadi gimana cara kamu sampai di sekolah?"tanya Unohana

"Ya untungnya aku ketemu dengan salah satu anak dari SMP itu bu,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu. "kata Unohana

"Ya dia ketemu sama si Kaien itu,"kata Kensei

"O Kaien-kun, dia itu anak baik loh. Rumahnya juga gak begitu jauh dari sini,"kata Unohana

"Eh,yang bener bu?"tanya ku kaget

"Ya begitulah,"kata Unohana

"Besok ke sekolah dad antar deh,"kata Kensei

"Gak usah Dad,aku udah janji sama Kaien untuk pergi bareng,"kataku

"O gitu. Ya baiklah kalau begitu,"kata Kensei

"Kapan-kapan ajak aja dia kesini,udah lama dia gak ke sini. Dulu dia akrab loh dengan kakakmu,tapi entah ada masalah apa aku juga tidak tau,jadi sampai sekarang gak bertegur sapa lagi tuh,"kata Unohana

"O gitu.. "kata ku

Lalu aku segera ke kamar.

... Someone like you...

"Eh,SMS? Dari siapa neh? O Kaien toh,"kataku

Lalu membalas SMS tersebut. Kami asik SMS-an. Jujur aku bingung ada masalah apa ya antara kakakku dengan Kaien? Padahal Kaien kan baik. Aneh deh.

**TBC~**

* * *

"**Yey! Saya udah bikin cerita baru lagi!"sorak Shuukai**

"**Dasar,beresin satu-satu dulu bego!"gerutu Kaien**

"**Ya gimana lagi,kalau buntu ide berpindah pada yang lain,"kata Shuukai**

"**Wah,gw gak sabar pengen lemonya!"kata ShuShi lonjak-lonjak**

"**Sejak kapan lo hobi sama lemon?"tanya Kaien**

"**Hehehe sejak liat lo sama Hisa cocok bangetz!"kata ShuShi**

"**Jadi kapan lemonya!"**

"**Gak sabaran bener sih,sabar Mas. Ini kan baru kenalan masa langsung lemon sih?dasar mesum lo!"kata Shuukai jitak Kaien**

"**Aduh,iya-iya jadi kapan?"tanya Kaien**

"**Mungkin di chapter 3,setelah terungkap masalah-maslah tersebut,"kata Shuukai**

"**Cepetan ya,gak sabar!"sorak Kaien**

"**Dasar... "**

"**Oke Minn pliss!"kata semuanya**


End file.
